Témoin
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Destiel] Témoin, jamais un mot n'avait été aussi approprié. Si on cherchait dans le dictionnaire, on devait sans doute y trouver "Sam" comme synonyme.


**Titre : **Témoin

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Prompts :** Où as-tu dormi cette nuit ?

Je me mets à rayonner dès que je t'aperçois.

**Note :** des minis spoils de ci de là, mais rien de grave.

* * *

Témoin. Jamais un mot n'avait été aussi approprié. Témoin c'était exactement la bonne définition de son rôle dans cette histoire.

\- Je ne vais pas vous parler de la fois où Dean a fait semblant de s'évanouir dans ses bras, parce que bon c'était vraiment trop gros.

Son frère le fusilla des yeux et Sam pensa _« j'en ai pas fini avec toi mon coco »_. Témoin, donc. Et blasé plus d'une fois, exaspéré très souvent, désespéré la plupart du temps.

\- Je ne vais pas non plus vous parler de Castiel quand il a agressé un pauvre vendeur parce qu'il n'avait plus de tarte.

Dean parut très fier de Cas. Et Sam se retint de rouler des yeux. Bon sang qu'ils avaient été énervant tous les deux. Toujours à se regarder comme si Sam n'existait pas puis à faire comme si ce n'était rien. Rien du tout. Dean empêtré dans son foutu déni, Cas empêtré dans sa foutue incompréhension. Et Sam au milieu, Sam qui devait assister à ça et qui se demandait si un jour les choses bougeraient.

\- La plupart du temps, ils n'en faisaient pas autant. C'était surtout des regards échangés ou la façon dont Dean posait la main sur l'épaule de Cas et réciproquement.

Comme maintenant, exactement comme maintenant.

Mais son frère ne voulait pas l'écouter, il ne voulait rien entendre, il rigolait, sortait une blague, il fuyait. Et Cas… Cas était tellement Cas. _« Je ne comprends pas, Sam ». _

\- Ce n'était ni subtil, ni discret, mais les deux concernés étaient les deux seuls à n'avoir rien remarqué, ou avoir fait semblant de ne rien voir.

Dean soutint le regard de Sam captant très bien le message de son petit frère.

Sam était donc témoin, témoin de l'amour de deux ahuris fatigants qui se tournaient autour sans jamais se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Et pourtant ils en avaient envies, bien sûr qu'ils en avaient envie.

\- Castiel faisait semblant d'oublier l'espace personnel de Dean.

\- Je ne faisais pas semblant, lâcha le concerné.

\- Et Dean avait carrément zappé qu'il y avait un espace personnel.

Dean haussa les épaules et encore maintenant son corps entier semblait penché vers Cas, et Sam était sûr qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, _qu'il ne savait pas_.

Comme toutes ces fois où ils étaient dans une grande pièce et presque collés l'un à l'autre et où Sam avait eut envie de crier _« eh ! Bon sang, utilisez l'espace, ou embrassez vous »_.

\- C'était fatigant de les voir se bouffer des yeux sans rien faire.

Soupira-t-il avec un brin d'exagération.

Pourtant il n'exagérait pas.

\- Jusqu'au jour où il s'est enfin passé quelque chose. Une nuit il n'est pas rentré et quand je lui ai demandé où il était, Dean n'a pas voulu me répondre. Dean était pourtant plutôt du genre… A se vanter.

Ca lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Sam s'était dit qu'il s'était passé un truc, il s'était forcément passé un truc. Soit une chasse, quelque chose de mal que Dean voulait cacher à Sam. Soit…

\- Et je remercie Castiel pour sa non discrétion.

Soit il s'était enfin passé quelque chose entre eux. Et Castiel l'avait dit, parce que Castiel laissait échapper ce genre de choses. _« Dean et moi on était ensemble voilà tout »_. Voilà tout.

Sam témoin. Témoin de cet amour fou entre un idiot de frère et un idiot d'ange, témoin de ça et du reste. Dean qui commence à prendre peur, à flipper comme jamais. _« Sammy qu'est ce que je fous ? » _

\- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas utile de dire que j'ai dû défaire la valise de Dean au moins trois cent fois.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire _« t'étais vraiment obligé de parler de ça ? »_

\- Et pousser Castiel à insister.

Témoin de leurs embarras, de leurs maladresses. Ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble et ensuite ils s'étaient comportés comme des collégiens qui ne savaient plus quoi se dire, qui n'osaient plus se regarder, qui rougissaient pour rien. Et Dean qui voulait fuir, qui disait _« ce n'est rien, il ne se passe rien, il ne se passera plus jamais rien »_ et Castiel qui ne savait pas comment le retenir, qui n'osait pas insister.

\- Je ne devrais pas préciser qu'il a fallu que je les pousse l'un contre l'autre pour qu'ils arrêtent de faire les idiots.

Témoin d'un baiser échangé alors que tous les deux pensaient que Sam lisait son livre. Témoin de leurs mains l'une dans l'autre.

Alors forcément c'était sa place, aujourd'hui. Comme ça l'avait toujours été.

\- Mais j'aimerais vraiment vous parler des sourires de mon frère quand il voit Cas. De cette façon dont il s'illumine quand Cas arrive près de lui. J'aimerais vous parler de tout le bonheur que Cas donne à mon frère, parce que tout ce que je souhaite à mon frère c'est de se noyer dans le bonheur.

Cas se tourna vers Dean, Dean sourit à son frère. C'était évident depuis le début et Sam était heureux d'en arriver là. Témoin de leur amour.

\- Merci Cas de rendre mon frère heureux. Merci de lui avoir fait mettre un genou à terre.

Témoin à leur mariage.

\- Félicitation à vous deux.

Et il se tut. Parce que s'il en disait plus, s'il disait n'importe quoi d'autre, les larmes d'émotion qui lui montaient aux yeux s'entendraient dans sa voix, ou pire : couleraient sur ses joues.

Dean se leva de table, et marcha droit vers lui :

\- Viens-là Sammy.

Et il l'attrapa pour le prendre dans ses bras. Castiel laissa les deux profiter de leur moment fraternel. Avant de se rapprocher et de se retrouver embringuer lui aussi dans le câlin.

La pièce était en fait presque vide, peu de personne avait assisté au mariage. Charlie, Garth et sa famille, quelques chasseurs. Aucun ange.

Mais ce n'était pas grave. Parce que Dean avait Cas et Sam, parce que Sam avait Dean et Cas, parce que Cas avait les deux frères. Parce qu'ils étaient une famille.

Fin.

L'autatrice : cette fic a été écrite spécialement pour Maëve (Maeve Fantaisie sur le site) puisqu'elle me l'avait demandé. Bon, vous savez pas la pression que c'est d'écrire une fic pour une fille qui écrit aussi bien et qui aurait fait cent mille fois mieux que moi, mais je l'ai fais et j'espère que ça vous plaira au moins un peu. Je lui dédicace bien sûr la fic, parce que sans elle, elle n'aurait jamais existée.

Voili voilou, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.


End file.
